


Six Words

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Masturbation, Open Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's sure they are the worst possible six words to blurt out during sex. But then again, maybe she doesn't know everything after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> From my unfinished fics folder, I have no idea what this was supposed to be written for but there you go.

It had all started with six poorly thought out words, hastily mumbled out while pulling on Ron’s red hair as he licked over her clit.

“I want to fuck your sister.”

Straight after the words were out, she slapped her hand over her mouth, expecting shock and horror, scandal and infamy and... mumbling something indecipherable, he pushed his face further into her cunt and made her see stars. 

She had the good sense not to bring it up again as he’d obviously not heard her properly.

-x-

Christmas at the Weasley house was always a bit overwhelming for Hermione, having grown up an only child. She loved Ron’s brothers like they were her own and Ginny, well, she plain loved her in a way that was too inappropriate to be anything sisterly. She didn’t know how to explain it, she’d always been into boys before but Ginny, something about her made her question that certainty. Sitting next to her, out of all the possible seating arrangements that could have been made, was driving her to distraction and Ron’s hand on her leg was doing nothing to help calm her down.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Hermione said suddenly, nearly knocking her chair over in her haste to get up.

The bathroom was cool and the window was blessedly frosted over. With one hand clinging to the sink and the other in her knickers, the last thing she needed was a knock on the door.

“Let me in,” Ginny called from outside the door. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“I can’t believe there’s only one bathroom in this place, honestly,” Hermione muttered to herself, quickly flushing the toilet for dramatic purposes and running her hands under the tap in guilt. “Just a minute!”

“Hermione!” Ginny said, thumping on the door. 

Hermione took a deep breath. She could just imagine her on the other side, cheeks red in impatience and temper flaring. God, Hermione needed to get this whole _bi-curiosity_ thing sorted out before it wrecked Christmas. Or her marriage. Or both.

“Alright, I’m coming!” Hermione shouted back, pulling the door open.

“Not without me, you’re not,” Ginny informed her, pushing her back into the impossibly tiny bathroom.

Her back hit the sink as Ginny slammed and locked the door, leaning against it in a way that made it clear they were both staying in there until Ginny decided otherwise. Hermione tried to ignore how wet the very idea made her and pulled the hem of her dress back down to a dignified level before she spoke. “Can I help you?”

Ginny moved away from the door, approaching her with small steps until they were nearly touching. “My brother tells me that, in your exact words, you want to fuck me.”

Hermione swallowed, suddenly lost for words. “He told you that?”

“Unless we have another sister that nobody mentioned, I’m guessing you meant me, right?”

Opening her mouth and closing it again, Hermione sighed and nodded it. If Ron knew, it was game over, not just for pretending otherwise. But he’d been so attentive to her all weekend. He’d held her hand, kissed her under the mistletoe and she was pretty sure if she hadn’t jumped up like she had, he’d have gotten her off by dessert. But why? Why, if he knew how she felt about Ginny, was he being so nice to her?

“Look, tell him I can explain,” Hermione said quickly, an edge of desperation to her voice. “It’s not that I don’t love him because I do, I really do but sometimes...”

“Sometimes you think about me while you’re fucking him?” Ginny finished for her, eyebrow quirked with interest.

“Yes... no!” Hermione corrected herself quickly before sighing miserably again. “Only when he eats me out. I think it’s the red hair, I don’t know.”

“Like this?” Ginny asked, dropping to her knees on the bathroom floor, smoothing her skirt under her before she pushed up Hermione’s dress. It took all Hermione’s willpower to yank it back down again.

“Ginny, what about Ron?” Hermione asked, her voice shaking with the effort to deny her. A part of her had wanted this for so long but she was married... _happily_ married.

“Who do you think sent me in here after you?” Ginny asked, looking up at her. “I wouldn’t do this if Ron hadn’t given us his express blessing. Call it... a Christmas present, if you like. You can return it if you want to, no more said about it but if you brought it up in the way Ron said you did, you must want it pretty badly.”

Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was right, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt her brother. None of them ever would. She had to be telling the truth. And she was right about another thing, Hermione wanted it so badly it hurt deep in her belly just being this close to having it. “You promise he’s fine with this?”

“Well,” Ginny said as she pushed Hermione’s dress back up again, this time meeting no resistance. “If you ask me, he’s more than fine with it but that’s not something I wanted to press too hard.”

Hermione let her head fall back as Ginny pulled her underwear down and off, tucking them into her pocket as she hooked Hermione’s knee over her shoulder, spreading her open. “If you’d not ended up my sister-in-law, I like to think I would have had you like this sooner...”

Gripping the sink again, Hermione moaned, Ginny’s words mixing with the deftness of her tongue making all of her nerve endings fire at once, her brain trying to keep up with it, her body refusing to let it. “Ginny...”

Ginny hummed into her skin, not stopping or looking up, her tongue working faster over her clit as her fingers pushed slowly inside her, teasingly fucking her just enough to make Hermione rock her hips needily. 

“Fuck, Ginny...” Hermione swore as she got close, her breath ragged, fighting to come out as the pleasure started to build low in her belly, her moans stifled by her clenched teeth, knowing any moment, any one of them could overhear her, know what she was doing, with who... and the thought of that alone was enough to make her clit throb desperately against Ginny’s tongue. She clamped her hand over her mouth as Ginny hit just the right spot, making Hermione come as she closed her eyes and thought of how Ron’s hand on her thigh had made her squirm earlier.

Tipping her head back against the mirror, she pretended she wasn’t watching as Ginny pulled back and licked her lips, delicately sucking her fingers clean. But she couldn’t ignore it when she stood up, crowding back into Hermione’s space, kissing her deeply, the taste of her cunt still strong on her tongue. 

Ginny nuzzled into Hermione’s hair, so close she could feel her breath on the back of her neck as Ginny whispered, “I’ll tell him you cried out his name still when you came, he’ll like that...”

Hermione nodded, not really absorbing anything until Ginny had straightened herself up and excused herself, leaving Hermione alone in the bathroom to try and work out how she was going to go back to eating cranberry sauce and Christmas cake like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
